


Google's Dial

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Egos, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!googleplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: During a necessary check up, Wilford and Doc find G's dial, then they have a little fun [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Google's Dial

When developing something mechanical to imitate a human, senses are one of the most difficult hurdles. How will the being compute senses, and how will it intake information?

Google, being mechanical, can’t sense things like humans. He doesn’t have organs, instead he has intricately designed and advanced robotics.

For example, his sense of touch is controlled by a small dial on his chest. His sensitivity can be heightened or lowered if need be.

After living among the other egos, Google has learned to make sure it is never turned up, after one incident.

—

“G, take off your shirt please, I need to examine your ribs.” Doctor informed the patient sitting on the examination table, who nodded and slipped his shirt off.

“We need information of physical capability and vulnerability.” Warfstache informed the doctor.

“I understand, Warfstache. Dark explained it to me quite well why we needed to give Google a physical examination. I don’t think you looking over my shoulder is quite necessary.”

“I’m stepping in for Dark who has other responsibilities right now. He’s the boss and he gave a direct request for a physical of every ego, starting with Google, here.”

The doctor huffed. He wasn’t really ecstatic to have Warf looking after him like a child. He was a trained medical professional and it was a simple physical examination.

Well, he thought it’d be simple. But Google was not a human being, he was a highly advanced machine. He didn’t have normal organic human parts that the doctor had been trained to understand.

There was a single dial upon his chest turned to “4” out of 10.

“May I ask the purpose of the Dial is, G?”

“It is a dial connecting to my synthetic nervous system. By turning it to a higher setting it allows me to have more sensitivity to my physical environment.”

“I see. I think it’ll be best for the physical if I turn the dial up. It’ll make it easier to find points of vulnerability.”

“I agree.” Google nodded, unaware to the consequences. He had never turned the dial above 5.

Dr. Iplier turned the dial to “10”.

Immediately Google felt a difference. The air conditioning wafted breezes across his frame and he could feel every single one. He felt each crease and fold of his clothes and every time they so much as shifted in position. The frames of his glasses put pressure on his nose that now felt way more obvious. However these were just a minor annoyance.

“I’m going to feel along your upper body and tell me if you feel any shifts in pain, this will help us account for points of vulnerability or anomalies in your design.” The doctor explained. Google nodded.

“Oh, just get on with it already! If every patient takes this long it’ll be weeks before you get through everyone!” Warfstache groaned.

“Wilford, your impatience and volume are unnecessary.” Google glared at the pink ego, who returned the look. Those two never really got along.

“Let’s continue.” The doctor interrupted their silent fury to get on with the physical. As soon as the doctor rested his hands on Google’s sides he flinched back violently.

“Sorry, G. Did the hurt?”

“No. It felt… odd. I don’t think I recognize the feeling.”

“Should I continue?”

“Yes.”

Doctor Iplier put his hands back on Google sides and began feeling along the skin for anomalies. He did not expect the reaction he received.

Google whirled back, curling into a ball, giggling up a storm.

Both Doctor and Warf were quite amused at the new discovery.

“Whahahat ihihis thihihis?” Google asked through the giggles he attempted to suppress.

Doctor chuckled. “It seems your increased sensitivity has made you ticklish.”

“Ticklish?”

“Hold on… Don’t tell me you don’t know what tickling is!” Warf laughed.

“Please explain to me what this is.” Google was perplexed. He had never felt something like that before.

“Perhaps we should just turn the dial down and contin-”

“Hold on, Doctor. Maybe we should give G a little demonstration.” Warf grinned at Google, who seemed clueless to his malicious intent.

“I thought you wanted me to hurry up.”

“No reason we can’t have a bit of fun!”

Doctor sighed but couldn’t help the amused smile on his lips, he had to admit, it would be pretty funny.

“Fine. If G allows it.”

“Of course. I would like to expand my knowledge of- HEY!” G clutched his sides, immediately overcome with laughter as Wilford began squeezing up and down his sides.

Google didn’t know why but the odd tingling sensation across his body was causing him to laugh against his will!

“Ihihihi dohohohon’t uhuhunderstahahand!”

“Maybe we need to kick it up a notch then, hm?” Wilford began scratching at G’s underarms. The ego threw his head back in laughter and couldn’t help but kick out and squirm at the unbearable sensations.

“Wow I’ve never heard Google laugh before.” The doctor snickered.

“Why don’t you give me a hand, doc? The faster we help Google understand tickling the faster you can get back to your examination!”

“Well, since he’s meant to simulate a human, I suppose that would mean he’s most ticklish where he’s most vulnerable.”

“I like your thinking, doc! So we just have to find where he’s most ticklish!”

“I guess.” Doctor sighed and shook his head with an amused smile.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, G~” Warf teased, his face lighting up when Google’s laughter increased and his face suddenly glowed with a subtle blue hue. “Looks like G blushes blue! How cute.”

“Is teasing really necessary?” The doctor asked, grabbing the victim’s foot and sliding his shoe off.

“You’re a doctor, you should know that feelings of embarrassment or anxiety increase the sensation of tickling.”

“How do you know that?”

“I know many things.” Warf smirked and turned his attention back to the flailing ego before them.

“DOHOHOCTOHOHOR, STOHOHOHOP!” Google shrieked suddenly, his thrashing becoming more violent.

“What’re you doing, Doc?”

“Seems his feet are rather sensitive.”

Wilford laughed along with Google, although not as violently.

“So let’s see. How about we try… here!” Wilford starting scratching along his ribs, sending G into a frenzy of cackles and snorts. “Seems his ribs are veeery ticklish~”

“YOHOHOHOUR TEHEHEASING MAHAHAKES IHIHIT WOHOHORSE!”

“Of course it does. Good to know you can be embarrassed, this information will come in handy in the future.” Warfstache grinned as G’s face was now a deep blue.

“We’ve gotten your armpits.” Wilford shoved his hands under G’s arms and began scratching at the hollows. Google squealed rather high-pitched and rocked side to side, trying desperately to dislodge the tickling hands.

“We’ve gotten your sides.” The pink ego kneaded his fingers into the sides of the victim, eliciting and snort and deep belly laughter.

“We’ve gotten your feet!” The doctor chimed in and raked his hands down the soles of G’s bare feet. He received an ear-piercing shriek and a string of curses and pleads.

“And we’ve gotten your ribs, of course.”

“NOHO- NOHOHOT THEHE- AHAHAHAHA!” Google exploded into powerful booming laughter as Warfstache scratched relentlessly at his ribs.

“Hm, where else do we need to tickle doctor?” Warfstache asked, spidering fingers along G’s ribs to keep in a state of laughter.

“Well… we still have thighs, knees, hips, back, neck, and belly.”

“PLEHEHEASE! TIHI-TIHIHICKLES TOHOHOO MUHUHUHUCH!” Google sputtered through his cackling.

“You’re just gonna have to hang in there, your physical isn’t done yet.” Wilford sang. “Doctor, won’t you test his thighs?”

“Certainly, Warfstache.” The doctor chuckled. He was starting to have some fun with this. He moved up and held the leg down so it wouldn’t kick him in the face. He then used one hand the squeeze up and down the thigh.

Google bucked and tried jerking away, giggling frantically with little hiccups in between.

Suddenly Google began thrashing wildly. Doctor looked up to see Wilford nuzzling into Google’s neck, his mustache hairs tickling the poor victim.

“Found another tickle spot!”

“IHIHI GEHEHET IHIHIT! IHIHI’M VUHUHUHULNERAHAHABLE!”

“We need to know every spot, G. You can handle a little more, can’t you?” The doctor cooed.

“NOHOHOHO!”

“Aww, too bad~” Wilford giggled before drilling his thumbs into Google’s hips.

G bucked and squealed once more, his whole figure bouncing up and down with each laugh.

“Time for your belly!” Warf cooed in a patronizing voice. He was rewarded when G’s neck started turning blue to match his face. Wilford began poking and prodding Google’s belly.

“Wihihihilfohohord! Ihihihi cahahan’t taHAHAHAKE THIHI- FUHUHUCK!” Google’s laughter skyrocketed as soon as Doc decided to help and started swirling a finger in his navel.

In a last ditch effort, Google flipped himself over to shield his ribs and stomach from further torment.

This proved to be a huge mistake, as Wilford decided to try tickling along his spine.

As soon as skittering fingers met his back he thrashed and screamed so loud Dr.Iplier had to cover his ears. G was bucking, rocking, tossing and turning. His laughter was desperate and his eyes began to water with tears of mirth.

“Holy shit! I didn’t know Google could get that high-pitched!” Doctor laughed. Wilford laughed at poor Google’s predicament and clutched his own middle in a fit of laughter.

Google gasped for air as soon as he stopped and scrambled to turn his dial down.

“Sorry, G, but that was pretty funny. And I DID get information on your vulnerability.” Doctor laughed.

Google was panting with a deep blue face and a smile he just couldn’t seem to suppress. As soon as he recovered he glared at Warfstache and the doctor.

“I assume from your earlier reactions that organic beings are naturally ticklish?”

“Well, most are yes.” The doctor answered without a second thought. Warfstache caught on quick, however.

“Oh, it seems Dark needs me! I really must be going.” The pink ego ran off, leaving Dr.Iplier alone with Google, who was already getting up.

“G? What’s wro-”

Oh.

“N-No need to be hasty, G!”

“Let’s see your level of ticklishness.” Google growled before launching at the doctor.

He sought his revenge to the fullest.


End file.
